


Flesh and Blood

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four days, three hours and sixteen minutes after Dad dies, Sam lets Dean fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from "Everybody Loves a Clown". Spoilers through "Hunted".

Four days, three hours and sixteen minutes after Dad dies, Sam lets Dean fuck him.

_sammy, he says with alcohol lingering on his breath and his hands already up sam's shirt and his lips wet and sloppy and urgent against sam's cheek, sammy i need you please please sammy let me be inside you_

They do it in the room where Sam's been sleeping, with the curtains drawn and the lights off, Sam on his knees, bent over the edge of the bed. Dean grunts and Sam closes his eyes and pretends he doesn't mind the slap of Dean's balls against his ass, the flesh of Dean's belly against his back, the warmth of Dean's breath on his neck. He convinces himself that this is what he wants, this is what he needs, as he winds the blankets tightly around his arms and bites down into cotton and rayon. Dean growls and moans as he comes inside Sam, and Sam only sighs in his own mouth. He lets Dean fall against him, and tries to ignore Dean's rough fingertips lingering along his biceps and Dean's slick cheek between his shoulder blades. He can't.

_i'll keep you safe sammy, he half-whispers into flesh and blood, i promise i promise i promise_

*

[Sam almost throws up when Dean finally staggers out of the room and he realizes that for twenty minutes, he didn't think about Dad at all.]


End file.
